Large bins and drums are used to ship and store commercial liquids such as oils, paints, chemical mixes and the like. The material may be removed by a top pump which draws from a pipe extending to a central sump, or by a bottom pump or by gravity drain from the bottom. In addition, the containers are used for different products such as different colored paints. The bins are too large to tip up so any material removal must be accomplished with the bins in stationary position.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a bottom construction which facilitates removal of the bin contents and also cleaning of the bins in a satisfactory manner.
Briefly, the invention comprises a bottom configuration which provides drainage tributories from corners of the bottom of the bin leading to a central sump. From this sump a deeper drain channel leads to a single corner and drain opening to draw off all liquid. The drain opening can be used for a gravity drain or a bottom pump draw off.
Other objects and features of the invention will be evident in the following description and claims in which the invention is disclosed together with details to enable persons skilled in the art to practice the invention, all in connection with the best mode presently contemplated for the invention.